To study the ability to combine intra-operative radiation therapy with radical surgery for various abdominal and pelvic malignancies. The plan of the Phase I study is to take patients who had conventionally unresectable or marginal resectable intra-abdominal and pelvic carcinomas and to perform a maximal surgical resection. This was followed by a single dose of 2000 rad of intra-operative radiation therapy, in order to improve the local control and thus cure rate of these tumors. Six patients have been irradiated to date. The tolerance of this radiation therapy combined with radical surgery seems to be acceptable. There have been no major complications attributable to the radiation therapy. No statement can be made to date as to the efficacy of this treatment with regard to local control of tumor.